


keep that breathless charm

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frank Sinatra ayeee, Jazzy music, M/M, Slow Dancing, i cried the entire time i wrote this, im still crying wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: Isak and Even dance in their new apartment.AKA im a sobbing mess at nine in the morning but this was necessary





	keep that breathless charm

**Author's Note:**

> sweet fuck i didn't expect to cry this much buuut HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENAI!!! I can't send you something so take this!
> 
> Title: The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra
> 
> 10/10 recommend reading while listening to The Way You Look Tonight just fyi

The room was cluttered with boxes. There was paper and cardboard and plastic wrap everywhere. It was a mess.

But, it was their mess. It was their boxes and their paper and their new apartment. It was their new life together.

And, of course, that new life started with a dance. It was three in the morning, the moon was the only light in the room, and the scene was slightly ridiculous. They were both shirtless with only pajama pants and socks on, dancing to the sound of cars and the breeze outside. 

Isak’s left hand rested on Even’s shoulder, Even’s right hand rested on Isak’s hip, their hands extended slightly and linked, while swaying. 

“You know we're dancing to nothing, right?” Isak whispered.

“Would you like some music?” Even asked, just as quiet.

Isak shrugged, but nodded. The taller boy removed his hands to grab his phone. He pressed a few buttons before placing it on a box. Isak didn't know the song, but it sounds old and romantic.

They placed their hands like they were before Even put the song on, and swayed to the beat.

 _"Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight_ ,” Even sang along with the song.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

Isak buried his face into Even’s neck, knowing he had a deep blush.

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
_Tearin' my fear apart_  
_And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_  
_Touches my foolish heart_

Even moved his hand. It rested it Isak’s lower back now, instead of his hip and rubbed gently.

_Lovely ... Never, never change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Their movements were a bit bigger, complete with Even spinning his boyfriend and turned him. Isak’s back was now to Even’s front. Their hands were still intertwined, making Isak’s arms cross over his stomach.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_  
_It touches my foolish heart_

Isak threw his hand back with a laugh at the new position. Even had a huge smile on his face and was skipping a word every now and then to laugh

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
_a-just the way you look tonight_

Isak turned back around. He wrapped his arms around Even’s neck. He placed a gently kiss to the other’s nose, cheeks, and lips.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

 

 


End file.
